Decisions
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: Leah had promised herself that she would never cause someone else the pain that Sam had caused her by imprinting. She loves her boyfriend. But when Jake comes back and theres a mutual imprint,can Leah keep to her promise? or will she give into her imprint
1. Imprinted

**So before I start this story, I want to give you all a run-down on the characters, as its not following the exact storyline of the Twilight Saga, there are SO many things different. So bare with me and please read this to get the info; **

**Leah Clearwater had changed into a 'shifter' once her father had passed, but before that, she had met a guy named Justin Carter. (There relationship will be more described in the story) But when Leah phased, she realized what happened when Sam had imprinted on Emily and the affect it had on her, so she promised herself -no matter what- that she wont do that to Justin and cause him that pain. Also, Jacob had left (Yes, he still had feelings for Bella) before Leah had turned, causing them never to have seen each other before. **

**So theres the low-down on the story. I hope it made sense to you all, and you love this. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, aside from my OC character Justin. The other characters, sadly, belong to Stephanie Meyer. But I guess it's a good thing, because if ANY of those werewolves were mine… well…**_

* * *

><p><span>Leah's POV<span>

The light came streaming through the crack of my curtains and I let a groan escape my lips. I hated mornings, especially when it involved the day having to patrol around La Push because those stupid Leeches wont leave, causing other leeches to come and track them down.

I was about to get out of bed and do my morning routine when I felt an arm grab my waist and pull me back into their body. A small, goofy smile came to my lips and I turned around him.

"Morning baby…" I whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead and breathing in his scent. I loved this guy so much. Justin Carter was the most amazing man I have ever met.

"Morning Lee…" he breathed, he opened his eyes and let a smile approach his lips when he looked at me, his smile faulted for a while and he began to say "I think you need to go to a doctor. Your temperature is still high babe, it has been for a while…"

"Im fine Justin" I smiled, his concern for me only increased the amount of love I felt towards this man "LIke I said before, its in my genes. My family temperature runs higher than normal, Just like Seths … My Dad's used to as well…"

He merely nodded, but I knew he would still try and convince me to go to the doctors later on. Which I would only repeat the same thing to him.

"I need to get up. Im going to see my Dad before I have to go and see Sam and Emily…" I whispered, as his grip on me tightened.

"Okay. But I will come with you to see your Dad, I have to go and see my baby sister too…" he closed his eyes, and I knew he was thinking about his younger sister, who passed away a year ago in a car accident "Then I have to get to work"

I nodded and placed small kisses on him before getting up and making my way towards the shower. I watched as he turned around to face me, the smile still etched on his face.

"I love you Leah.."

"I love you too Justin. So much.." and with that said, I went into the bathroom and ran the water, letting my mind wander.

Justin and I had met at my fathers funeral. He had come to offer his condolences, as his father and my father had once been great friends. I had merely nodded at him and shook his hand that day.

It wasn't until about three months later when I found him again. He had been working in the local gas station when I walked in. He remembered who I was and took his break. We started talking and by then end of it he had asked to hang out some time. I was reluctant at first, in all honesty, I still wasn't over Sam _but_ Justin was such a nice guy that I couldn't resist. I think he was a re-bound, who I had fallen totally and utterly in love within three months. I think I was the same with him also, he had been through a bad break up, maybe not as hard as mine, but it was still tough on him. We had helped each other get over the heartbreaks that were caused by two others. He was so gorgeous. His eyes captivated me, they were green and complimented his skin colour -whish is a tanned colour- so well. He is around about 6ft 2 and his muscles always amaze me, if I wouldn't have known better, he looked like he could fit into the wolf pack -well, the human side of things.

I had started phasing before I met Justin, I phased the day my father passed but I have never told Justin. Im not allowed to. He's not my imprint, so I cant. But I wish he knew, it would explain so much to him. Like how I cant come out some nights because I patrolling so much, or the fact that people always give me snide looks because I constantly hang out with a bunch of guys. He has never questioned me about it though, not once.

I had discovered that Sam had imprinted on Emily the first time I phased, it all hit me at once. I found it in myself to forgive Sam, he didn't mean to hurt me, but it still didn't lessen the hurt that I felt.

I also think another reason why I fell in love with Justin was because I_ knew_ he couldn't imprint on anyone and leave me. I knew there was a possibility of me imprinting, but I had made a promise to myself to not let Justin down the way Sam had. I would fight this imprint if it meant keeping Justin in my life.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Justin banging on the door, I hadn't realized I had jumped in the shower, but I had. I quickly shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I carefully got out and opened the door to find Justin sheepishly smiling at me.

"I don't want to rush you babe. But I really need to shower and get ready.."

I shrugged my shoulders and placed a kiss on his lips before letting him through.

X

"Hey Daddy…" I smiled, I ran my fingers over his head stone and watched as Justin went to talk to his sister, who was a fair way away from my father "I miss you. So much every day.. But I know youre watching us. I always wish you could watch us from here Dad. But I know you will be proud. Seth is an amazing protector Daddy, and he is so big. He's nearly the height of Paul. Which is crazy. But im so proud of him Dad, as I know you would be."

I glanced at Justin to see him rubbing his sisters head stone and I sat down beside my father "I sometimes wish I could tell him Dad, tell him about us. He doesn't say anything, but I know he gets worried when im out at night patrolling. I feel like im betraying him, but I know I have to keep it a secret. Why cant I imprint on him Dad? He is so good for me, I know you would love him. He loves fishing, and he takes me a lot, sometimes the Pack even tag along. Hell, they love Justin. The pack think the world of him, even Sam, but he still sticks to his guns and tells me that I cant tell him. Which I guess I understand. Jacob's not back yet. He's been gone over a year, I know he can hear us, because I can hear him sometimes too. I had a conversation with him once, well, I guess you cant call it a conversation, just s small chat. He really loved Bella, I mean, LOVED her Dad, the same way I loved Sam. But she couldn't pick him over that leech, which I guess I understand. I tried to tell him to get over it, but he ignored me. He's somewhere in Canada." I sighed before continuing;

"I bet you are wondering why I am telling you this. Well, I know Jacob was close to you, so I just thought I would share. Seth misses him like Crazy, and so do Embry and Quill, I feel so bad for them. Im pissed at Jake for leaving, but I know why he did. He left before your funeral, but he did tell me he was so sorry. I havent seen him since I phased…"

I glanced up and noticed that Justin was done talking to his sister and was making his way over to me with a small smile on his face. "He makes me so happy Dad, Justin does. I just wish you could have met him properly. Not just when he was a kid. Im finally Happy Dad. But not a day goes past where I don't miss you.. I love you Dad, I always have and I always will. Forever and Ever Papa…" I placed a kiss on his headstone and accepted a hand that was held out in front of me from Justin. He pulled me up and then glanced at my fathers Grave.

"Hi Harry. I promise to always take care of her… Until the day she wills me away, or the day I die.." he placed a kiss on my temple and I felt a tears escape my eyes.

Slolwy we made our way back to the car and then he dropped me off outside Emily and Sams. I gifted him a big smile and kissed him hard "Love you Justin…"

"I love you too Baby Girl…" He smiled before placing a kiss on my forehead. "Bye…"

I watched him drive off before I went into the house.

"Hey boys" I smiled as I saw the pack stuffing their faces with food. I then glanced up at Sam "Sorry im a little Late, I went to go and see my dad, and Justin went to see his sister."

"Its fine, now that we are all here, I would like to start this meeting?" He asked, we all nodded and I went and sat by my brother, Seth.

"Hey Baby Bro.." I whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at me and said Hello before placing a arm around me and puling me into a hug.

"Okay. So I had a brief meeting with the Cullens, well, with Edward. He said that there will be newborns attacking soon, so I want us to be ready. Alice, the girl with the visions, said that they should be here in a couple of months. Which doesn't give us much time to train, with partols and all.."

"I cant wait to kill those new blood suckers" Paul said, disgust and anger in his tone, and I couldn't help but nod my head. Okay, the Cullens weren't bad, but the Newborns, I hated them so much. More than anything.

"Down Paul.." Sam smiled, but I could tell that he had been thinking the same thing, just by the small smirk that appeared on his face.

"SO do we train with the Cullens? Or what?" Embry asked while glancing around the table at all the curious faces.

"I have yet to decide that. I wanted to talk to you all first before making any decisions like that, as I know most of you cant stand the Cullens. But it could be a possible yes.."

Quill spoke up "Okay guys, don't get mad at me, but I think we should. We are a man down, and I don't think Jacob will be back in time for the fight, so maybe we should get help from the Cullens, I mean… It will improve our chances. Even though we would probably take em on our own.."

"I don't like them, but I have to agree with good boy Quill here. It will increase our chances of winning" I smiled, I placed my hand on Quills shoulder, who had a look of excitement on his face.

"Yeah, plus, like Atera said, Jake isn't here, and he was our best fighter, so I think it would be a good thing, as it doesn't look like Jake will be back anytime soon." Jared smiled.

"Who said I wont be back anytime soon?" A voice came from the other side of the door. A smile had spread across each of our faces as the door opened and in walked Jacob with his head down, his hair messily cut, just covering his eyes. "Im back baby, and im ready to kick some-"

He stopped mid sentence as he looked up and his eyes locked with mine. It suddenly felt as if everyone in the room had disappeared and it was only me and Jacob standing there, looking at each other. I couldn't hear anything, or see anything but him. I felt the ground moving beneath me, almost as if Gravity wasn't doing its job properly. My legs were so close to giving out. My eyes stayed locked to Jacobs, as his were mine.

I kept staring at Jacob for what seemed like a few more minutes, then I snapped out of it once I heard gasps around the room. Jacobs eyes were still locked on mine, and it took a few minutes to realise what had happened.

I Imprinted. I Imprinted on Jacob Ephriam Black.

_**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? I want to continue this so bad, and I hope you all want me to as well. Hope you like it, and please don't forget to REVIEW! I love reading them. Blackwater is so adorable. Just saying (: **_

_**R E V I E W **_

_**x**_


	2. You need her

**Before I start this chapter, I want to thank you for the reviews. I couldn't believe how much reviews my first chapter had gotten. All of them, except one, were telling me that they liked/loved my story. So I really want to thank you all. Also, to the annon Reviewer 'Wolfy' I would appreciate it if you don't read my story any further after you had called it 'Boring and annoying' and don't bother to give me an apology, its obvious how you feel. But next time, I would appreciate it if it wasn't an Annon Review. But oh well, you cant please everyone. Also, Leah is portrayed as a slightly happy person. Thank you.**

**Also, sorry for the delay on this chapter, I have had a REALLY busy week.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> ONWARDS: <strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Leah's POV<span>

I stood there, just staring. I heard the mumbling sounds around me, the sounds that brought me back to reality. I had imprinted. I didn't want to!

"Leah.." I heard, I realized it was Jacobs voice, which was now croaky and filled with confusion and… was that love?

"J-Jake…" The way said his name was the same way he had said mine. "Jacob.. I…. NO"

I fell down onto the chair and gripped my hair with my hands "No… No.. I-I cant believe.. No"

I felt arms wrap around me, and I tried to shake them off. I thought they were Jacobs arms but a few seconds later I realized they weren't as Jacob had spoken my name from the other side of the room.

"Leah… You need to calm down. You will phase soon" Seth spoke to me, his hand rubbing up and down my back soothingly.

I hadn't even realized I had began shaking but I couldn't help it. My head started whipping back and forth, I didn't want to imprint. I cant do this to Justin, I cant. _Justin is my…_ I couldn't continue with that thought as I felt a jab of pain shoot through my heart. I let out a piercing cry and tried breathing in and out. I heard footsteps coming towards me and when I looked up, I noticed it was Jacob. He had a pained expression on his face and it made the jab in my heart even worse. He went to elope me in his arms, but I jumped out of my seat -trying to ignore the pain that shot through my entire body this time- and took a step back. I saw his face scrunch up and I noticed how the pained look in his eyes increase every time I began to take steps backwards.

"Leah…" It was Sam who spoke my name this time… "You need to sit down, please. You are in pain.."

"She's in pain because she's trying to reject the imprint…" Paul spoke up, he glanced towards me and sighed "I know the feeling. I had tried to reject Rachel after I had imprinted on her…"

"J-Justi…" I couldn't even finish his name as another jab of pain consumed my body "Why cant I say his name?"

"Because Lee…" Quill spoke "The imprint has caused you to only _see_ Jake. He is the one you are supposed to be with Lee. You cant say Justins name with the amount of love you used to anymore, because the love you feel for Justin will only be minimal to the love you feel for Jacob."

My feet gave out and I felt arms engulf me and bring me into their chest. My shaking automatically stopped and my body began to relax against the body. His scent was mystifying, it was almost as if I could never ever live without smelling him every day. I had buried my face in his chest and a few strangled sobs escaped past my lips.

"L-Leah.. We will figure this out okay?" he breathed into my ear. My heart instantly warmed and I had to fight the slight smile that came to my face at his voice.

"J-Jake.. I-I.." I couldn't finish my sentence because Jacob had moved away from me slightly so he was looking into my eyes. I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. He placed a hand on my cheek and used his thumb to stroke my face.

"We will figure out a way, okay?" he whispered. All I could do was nod.

"I-I have to go and see my Dad, I will be back soon okay?" Jake hesitantly reached out for me and embraced me before he glanced back at me "But.. We will sort this out Leah.." He nodded at the rest of the Pack, our meeting was obviously finished and the Guys had just continued to look at me.

"Leah…" It was Paul that spoke to me, he walked over to me and lifted my chin to meet his gaze "I know you didn't want to imprint. You loved Justin, I know. But… a imprint is so hard to break Lee, and since you and Jacob have both imprinted on each other… well, I have a feeling that it will be harder than both of you think. That is, well, if you _both_ want to try and break it that is"

"Paul.. I-I never…" a sob escaped past my lips and I buried my face into his shoulder while his arms wrapped around me.

"Shh, I know Lee.. I know.." He whispered. Paul had become my best friend a little after I had phased. He understood what it was like to loose someone you thought would always be there. As his Mother and Father had left him with his Grandmother Ruth. He was there for me, more than any of the other guys in the Pack were. So we instantly became friends, constantly sticking up for one another. Paul still had a short temper, I had been trying to teach him how to control it as i had done.

"What am I going to do about…" I cursed in my head as I removed myself from my best friends embrace and I sat down.. I still couldn't say Justins name out loud, and it was killing me.

"Justin?" Seth asked, he sat beside me and Embry sent me a small smile before nodding at me and leaving out the door with Jared, Sam and the others. Only Paul and Seth had stayed behind. I nodded my head at Seth and he continued to talk "I really don't know Sis.."

"I have to go to him tonight Seth, I have to.. It will pain me so much, but I cant put him in the same pain I felt over Sam. That's why I have to try and break…" I trailed of a little and I tried to think about Justin. But every time I tried, my thoughts trailed to Jacob.

"Are you going to go to him tonight?" Paul asked me "Do you think you could handle it?"

"I don't know.." I whispered.. "But I have to try…"

Jacob's POV

After I left Leah there, I felt a pain shoot through my heart and body. But I didn't stop running towards my house. I couldn't. I knew Leah never wanted to imprint, I had heard it many times in her thoughts and just by the look in her eyes I knew that she was upset over the fact.

But when I took her in my arms, my life seemed okay again. No longer was I moping around over Bella, or the fact that my life had been taken away from me because of my phasing. No, my life seemed complete -As cliché as that sounds-. Holding her in my arms and feeling her instantly calm made me feel as if I had finally mattered, like I finally had a purpose in this fucked up life.

Thoughts of Leah filled my head and I began to calm myself down to phase. After throwing on my clothes, I made my way into the house my father lives in. I felt as if I should knock, but knowing my Dad he would growl me for knocking and not walking right on in. So I did just that, I walked in.

I had a plan to talk to my father about this, why I never imprinted on Leah when I first saw her the day after I had phased, and why it had only taken now for me to imprint on her. I know why she hadn't imprinted on me, because I havent been around since she phased, I left before her Fathers passing and I havent been back.

"Son… is that you?" My father wheeled himself into the kitchen area of the house, and the smile on his face made me forget about Leah and my imprint to her for just a few seconds.

"Yeah Dad…" I smiled at him and leant down to embrace him in a long hug "Im home…"

Billy held onto me for a little while longer before letting go "You sticking around Son?"

I nodded my head "Yeah. I wasn't so sure coming here, but now… I kinda am drawn to this place even more Dad.. I-"

"You what Son? Take a seat and talk to me…" My father wheeled himself around the other side of the table, and I pulled out a seat.

"I imprinted Pop.." I looked at him and I saw him smile. I have not seen my father smile like this in such a long time.

"Who is the lucky lady?"

My heart instantly warmed and a smile came to my face just thinking about her "Leah Clearwater.."

"L-Leah?" My Fathers voice held a hint of happiness to them. Atleast he like my imprint.

"But Dad, Why did I just imprint on her now? Why not when I first phased. Things would have been so much easier… Why now?" My father sat there in silence, pondering my question.

After a few moments, he began to speak "I think it is because Fate had chose to wait for you both to become shifters my son. Now, I know there will be many theories as to why you hadn't imprinted on her first, well, heres mine. When you phased, you were rightful Alpha, so when you had since Leah hadn't phased yet I don't think the connection of just _you_ imprinting on her would have been as strong as if you two were both Wolves."

"So you are saying that Leah and I both imprinted now because she is Alpha female and I'm Alpha male? Meaning our connection is so strong?"

My father just nodded his head in my direction before he began to speak once again "But Son, you have to realise that this is only just a theory. We will never know for sure…"

I nodded towards my Dad and then I began speaking once again.

"Dad, she doesn't want this. She doesn't want to hurt her… boyfriend.." I said _boyfriend_ with so much disgust that I surprised myself "like the way Sam had done to her…"

"That is understandable Son, but what do _you_ want?"

That question left me thinking for a few minutes, and my father just sat there giving me time to be able to think properly about this question and what I wanted to do.

The truth is, I always had somewhat of a crush on Leah, but it had gone once she had started dating Sam. But now, and when I would have little talks to her through the pack mind link, I began to enjoy her company.. And now, well.. I like having her near me, I cant seem to think of one flaw from Leah. Maybe that was just the imprint talking, but I felt as if I need her to live.

"I don't want to loose her Dad… but I don't want to go against her wishes in not hurting whats his name…" I spoke up, I rubbed my hands down my face and let out a sigh. My father just stayed silent for a minute before he finally spoke up..

"So, what are you going to do about it?" he asked "Because if you two arent strong enough to break this imprint Jake, you two _will_ end up together…" a smile formed on my face as I got the image of myself and Leah standing together hand in hand "And judging by the look on your face, I can tell that you don't want to give Leah up… or fight this.."

I didn't move after he had said that, I just sat in the same position running over possible solutions to have a good outcome on both mine and Leah's part. I kept thinking, trying to remember things the stories we had been told about imprinting around the bon fire. _Think Jake.. Think…_

It wasn't until a few more moments later that I glanced back up to meet my Fathers gaze. I mumbled quietly to myself "An imprint is anything the imprintee wants them to be… So if I can.."

"Son, what are you mumbling about?" Billy asked me, I looked at him and a sad smile came to my face.

"An Imprint is anything the Imprintee wants them to be, or needs them to be… What if Leah and I were just meant to be Best friends or something?" I asked. Yeah, that's it.. Me and Leah weren't supposed to be in a relationship. I felt a pain in my chest, and I knew I was lying to myself, but I wasn't going to let anyone know that.

"Son, Listen… You both Imprinted, it will be.." I interrupted him and shook my head.

"Dad, I think I have this sorted…"

"Jacob…" My father started "It's not going to be as easy as it seems."

"What are you talking about Dad? Leah will only have to need me as a friend… nothing else… whats not so easy about that?"

"Because my Son… You have also imprinted on Leah meaning she will be anything you want her to be also. Now, she may have found someone she loves… or rather Loved now that you showed up. I can see it Jake. You may now _think_ you want her. But what you _want_ and _need_ are two completely different things. You _want _her to be Happy, but you _Need_ her to be happy with you. Not someone else. You Need her Jake.. That's why this Imprint is harder than most. Because wether you two like it or not. You two will Love each other, more than you could imagine… Because _You_ need her Jake, and possibly… Leah Clearwater _needs_ you too."

Leah's POV

I made my way to the front porch, trying to ignore the pain that was being caused by being away from Jacob. It felt as if my legs would give out any moment and that my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I knew that it was this painful because I was trying to resist the imprint. But it hurts so bad, it also almost feels as if Jacob isn't trying to let me go. I wanted to wait for him, to try and sort this out with him and tell him how I feel… But I had to get away from Sam and Emily's as it was closest to Jacobs and I didn't want to run to him, no matter how much my soul and heart wanted me too.

I took in a deep breath and adjusted the sun glasses I had on, to stop Justin from noticing the pain that was in my eyes.

I fought the urge to run back those few miles to the house where my 'Soul mate' lives. The pull was so strong that before my feet had even touched the last step onto Justins porch, I almost collapsed. I managed to contain myself and I began to knock on the door of _his_ house.

"Leah. Is that you?" He opened the door with a smile on his face. His hair looked messy, as did his clothes. But that's what I should expect after he had just got off work. He pulled me in for a hug and placed a kiss on my cheek. I momentarily froze, before I fought the pain and wrapped my arms around his body.

I started shaking as my wolf started going crazy. She no longer liked Justin, in fact.. My wolf wanted to tear him apart, and that's what almost broke me. The only person my Wolf wanted was Jacob. But I fought, I fought so hard that I began to litteraly shake in Justins arms. I tried to picture myself and Justin together, but nothing came… the only person that was in my mind at this moment was Jacob Black, and right now seeing his face in my head calmed my Wolf down, causing me to stop shaking. I closed my eyes as Jake kept popping into my head, I breathed in and whispered a name….

"Jacob…"

It was then I felt Justin stiffen at that name, and he slowly pulled away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter, Leah is at Justins to spend the night. But the pain becomes to unbearable for her to handle. Will she cope? Also, Jake tries to ignore his Fathers words of saying that Jake needed Leah… how will that work? Will they figure this out? PLUS, Maybe a JacobLeah having a deep discussion. **

**Im still so shocked… 13 Reviews for my first Chapter. I was so freaking excited. You have no idea. Even if one of them was Hate!**

**Anyway, I hope to get that much more reviews again? What do you say? It would make me VERY happy… and I need something to cheer me up :D **

**REVIEW! **

**Love you all. **

**XO Missy. **


	3. I promised

_**Finally back with a new chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting so long…**_

_**X**_

* * *

><p>As soon as Jacobs name left Leah's lips, she knew that she had messed up. She was supposed to be here with her boyfriend, happy. But she wasn't. Justin was not Jacob. Yes, he was her boyfriend, but he still was <em>not<em> Jacob. So once Justin started pulling away from her with a confused expression on her face, Leah began to instantly calm down. She knew he would have moved away, wouldn't any normal boyfriend?

"J-Jacob?" He repeated to her. She just looked at him and then proceeded to glance down at her feet. She couldn't look him in the eye. She knew that deep down she still loved Justin, he was the one that picked up the pieces once her father had passed away. She had actually contemplated in her head whether or not she should continue this relationship she had with Justin. Things would be so much easier on herself and Jacob if she had just given in to the imprint. But then the memory of when Sam ended things with her came to her head. She had promised herself that she would never let Justin feel the amount of pain she did from having a heart broken. She couldn't end things with him, because as much as she and her wolf wanted Jacob, she wouldn't be able to stand seeing Justin in any amount of pain caused by her.

She had merely glanced back up at Justin as he had repeated Jacobs name for the third time. She really had no reasonable explanation why she had said his name. Well, not one that she could tell him anyway. So she just said the first thing that was on her mind.

"Jacobs back…"

At first, Justin smiled a little. He had heard so much stories of this Jacob Black, but he had yet to meet him. The pack had told him that he went to Canada to clear his things about certain circumstances. Though they would never tell him what they were. Leah continued to watch closely as Justin's face turned from a little happy to even more confused.

"Why would you-" Justin was cut off by the sound of Leah's cell phone ringing in her pocket.

At first, Leah was going to ignore the call, but she felt that pull in her heart, which indicated to her that this was her imprint calling. As much as she wanted to sit here and talk to Justin… the imprint pull was stronger, and to be quite honest.. Leah did not want to have this conversation with Justin any time soon.

Leah pulled her phone out of her pocket and glanced at the name that flashed up on her screen, obviously it was Jacob.

"I have to answer this.." She spoke to her boyfriend. He just stared at her before finally nodding his head and he made his way into the kitchen. He knew that she wanted privacy, so he gave it to her. Well, she thought he did.

Leah sat down on Justin's couch and presses answer on her phone. With a smile etched on her face, she began to speak "Jake…." she breathed out, her voice suddenly filled with happiness "Hey…"

"Hey Lee-Lah" Leah smiled at the nickname Jacob had just given her. She breathed in and waited for him to continue. "So I was thinking, this whole imprinting thing… how about we meet somewhere and talk about it? Well, that's if you wanted to.. I mean, I know you are with your B-"

Before Jacob could even finish his sentence, Leah eagerly replied with a quick "Yes"

Leah could almost sense the smile that came to his face, as one had come to hers also. "So where do you want to meet me?"

Justin stood in the doorway of his kitchen and listened in on the conversation his girlfriend was having. He started to feel a little bad -guilty even- for ears dropping on his -what he hoped was- his future wife. That was until he heard her speak up with so much happiness and eagerness in her voice.

"_So where do you want to meet me?"_

Justin immediately started paying more attention. He felt a pain in his chest, knowing that Leah was going to meet someone else. Someone that happened to be the 'famous' Jacob Black. It's not that he didn't trust Leah, he really did.. But sometimes he gets worried. He knows what people say behind her back, hell, he even thinks she knows too. She is constantly hanging around a group of guys, who.. Even Justin could admit were pretty good looking. He was often left to wonder if there was anything more happening with one of the guys. But he had always brushed it off…. Leah was never one to cheat.. He knew that. He knew that.. Right?

"_On La-Push Beach? At seven? Sure I will be there Jake."_

Justin mentally remembered the time and place where Leah would be meeting this _Jacob Black_. He figured he may just have to pay him a little visit before Leah does.

Once Justin had heard that the conversation between Leah and Jacob had ended he made his way back into the lounge and sat beside his girlfriend.

"So, what did Jacob want?" He noticed that Leah had her sights on the clock that was a few meters from her. _6 pm_ it read.

"Oh.. Nothing really" Leah said, her eyes then met Justin and she gave him the best smile she could muster up.

"Really?" Justin sighed "Okay then."

X

Jacob ran outside to get some fresh air. It was no secret to himself that he didn't want to end this imprint. In all honesty, he liked the fact that he had imprinted. It took away the pain and hurt he had from loving Bella. It gave him strength, it made him feel whole again. He did not want this feeling to leave him. But he knew Leah had a boyfriend, someone who has loved her unconditionally for so long now.

He kept running. He ran in the direction his heart was leading him to. Leah. He should have tried to stay away, but if he was away from Leah any longer, he didn't know it he could handle it.

He stopped though, at the tree line of Leah's house. He could hear _him. _He could smell _him_ and his wolf hated it. He let out a growl and he tore away from the house.

He wanted to phase back, so he could at least regain some composure and not want to break anything and everything.

_Jake. You alright man?_ It was Embry in his head. Jacob quickly blocked his past thoughts, but it was too late. Embry had already seen and heard them.

_You don't want to break this imprint, do you Jake?_

Jake lay down on his stomach, his head resting on his paws. A small whine escaped his lips as he heard in the distance Leah's laugh.

_I will take that as a 'No' then_ Embry stated. It wasn't long before he was laying next to his best friend _Then why are you going to try to?_

_Because I am over feeling the heartbreak caused by Bella. God I sound so much like a chick.. But I am bro. _

Embry sighed when he heard a laugh in the distance, obviously coming from Justin's house. _That was a fake laugh you know…_

Jake scoffed _Yeah I know.. But anything to keep that prick happy?_

_Bro, he's a good guy_ Embry stopped once he saw Jake shoot up on his feet, ready to attack Embry for speaking such good words of Jakes 'new' enemy. _Sorry Bro, calm down. I'm just saying. He's a good dude, but this imprint Jake… Its strong, and honestly, even if you both tried -even just to keep Leah happy- it almost seems so impossible to break. Leah is the Alpha female Jake, you are the true Alpha. Are you honestly ready to go through the pain of the imprint breaking? Which will most likely be one hundred times worse than the pain you felt from Bella?_

Sighing, Jake stood tall on all fours and glanced at his best friend _If it's what makes her happy…_ and with that, Jake tore off back to his house. Awaiting the meeting that himself and Leah would have at 6pm.

Time flew by as Jake worked on his sisters car. An alarm went off, indicating to him that he better get his ass up and get ready to meet his imprint. A smile came to his face as the beautiful sight of Leah popped in his head. He had never realized it until now, but whenever Leah was listening to something important, or taking in information, she was constantly sucking in her bottom lip. Jake had noticed her hair had grown -who wouldn't? But it suited her. He could see the sparkle in her eyes whenever she talked to her brother, to the pack. She truly loved them.

After taking a quick shower, Jacob quickly changed into jeans and a tight fitting top. He glanced at the clock and noticed he was at least fifteen minutes early, but he would rather get there early than later. After all, he wasn't just meeting someone, he was meeting his imprint. His soul mate.

"Probably not my imprint for long…" Jacob sighed, he felt a tight squeeze on his heart.. Almost making him collapse. He took in slow breaths, forcing himself to calm down. He shouldn't say those things, at least not yet.

He made his way to La Push beach. He began to hum a Quileute love song that he used to hear his mother sing to his father. Closing his eyes for a little, he began to picture what his life would be like if he and Leah did not break the imprint, if they accepted it and moved on with one another. He liked what he saw. Jacob pictured Leah walking towards him in a white dress that fitted her perfectly. Her hair was tied up with her bangs left to frame her gorgeous face. A smile graced his face as he continued to think about Leah Clearwater.

As he got a little closer to the beach, he could feel his wolf becoming uneasy. He continued to walk closer and closer, only to get a whiff of Justin. A growl escaped past his lips and his body began to shake. What was _he_ doing here! Almost on the verge of phasing, Jacob ran his hands through his hair and continued to run them down his face. His wolf wasn't calming down, Justin had someone that belonged to him.

After a few moments had passed, Jacob had calmed himself own, not so much his wolf.. But then again, nothing could calm Jacobs wolf when it came to something like this.

"What are you doing here?" There was no need to be nice about it. Jacob knew that Justin wasn't here to make friends.

"So this is the 'famous' Jacob Black?" a bitter laugh escaped Justin's mouth as he advanced towards Jacob "You are the one everyone keeps talking about?"

"Yeap, that's me. Jacob Black. You must be Justin Carter" Jacob thought about extending his hand, after all.. He was raised with manners. But his wolf wouldn't allow it "Can't say I have heard anyone talk about you" That was a lie. He used to hear about him in Leah's head all the time.

Jacob studied the way Justin was advancing towards him. He wasn't moving fast and Jake could sense a little hesitation in Justin's actions, but also, Justin didn't seem like he was going to be walking away any time soon.

"Again I ask, What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come and visit La Push beach? I used to come here all the time growing up" Justin glanced towards the ocean, almost mocking Jacob.

Jacobs wolf began to get angry, clawing and fighting. "Well, that was when you were a kid…"

"Sure was" Justin's attention then turned back towards Jacob Ephraim Black "There was actually another reason I came here. To see you"

"I wouldn't have guess" Jacob rolled his eyes and ignored the way his wolf was going crazy.

"Stay away from Leah" that was all Justin had said, and that sent Jacob into a frenzy, he got in Justin's faced and glared at him.

"What right do you have to tell me to stay away from her?" he sneered, he saw a quick flash of fear in Justin's eyes, and a smirk came to Jakes face.

"Maybe the fact that I am her boyfriend." Justin pushed Jacob away from him and glared in his direction.

"You know, Jealousy isn't such a good trait" Jacob smirked, he walked closer to Justin and stared him in the eye "You cannot tell me to stay away from Leah Clearwater"

"You netter watch your back, boy" Justin sneered in his face, his clenched his fists. Jacob just watched in amusement, hoping that Justin would hit him. No pain would be inflicted on Jacob, but only on Justin's hand.

A hollow laugh escaped past Jacob's lips and he glanced at Justin, his intimidating glare was working as he saw Justin freeze for a split second. He then saw Justin's eyes open to meet his and Justin stood up to Jacob. Jacob responded but standing his full height and he looked down on Justin.

"Stay away from her, or I will make your life a living hell" Justin sneered.

"I don't think you know what you are going to get yourself into" Jacob whispered through gritted teeth.

"Just remember this…" Justin smirked "I know you have some type of thing for Leah, hell, she may even feel an ounce of what you feel for her. I can see the love you have for her in your eyes. Just know this, _I _am the one she comes home to every night. I am the one she is with. So just watch your back"

That did it. Jacob had hoisted Justin up and slammed him against a large rock "You have no idea who and what you are dealing with Justin." Letting him go, he heard a bitter laugh escape Justin's lips as he was walking away.

"She's mine Jacob Black. Nothing will change that"

"Oh we will see" Jake whispered through clenched teeth. He watched as Justin disappeared down the road before he turned to the large rock and punched it. A large chunk of the rock flew towards the water.

"Jacob!" an instant calmness flowed through Jacob as he heard Leah's voice.

"Leah" He breathed. Without a moments hesitation, he turned towards the she-wolf and ran towards her. "Hey" He eloped her in a hug and a huge smile formed on his lips as she hugged him back just as tight. They stayed like this for a while. Enjoying each others company. No words were needed.

After a few minutes of having their arms wrapped around each other, they both pulled away. Leah whimpered at the loss of contact with her imprint. She never would have guessed that having him in her arms would make her feel even more complete.

They began to walk down La Push beach, their hands constantly grazing each others. But Jacob nor Leah would grip on to the other. No matter how much they wanted too.

"You gonna tell me why you punched the rock?" Leah asked.

"You gonna tell me why _he_ was here" Jacob couldn't even say his name without the anger coming back.

"Who?" Leah glanced at Jacob and instantly knew who he was talking about "Justin was here?"

"Yup, waiting for me apparently" Jacob didn't say much else, he just stopped walking all together and sat down on the sand. He gestured for Leah to follow his movements and a smile graced his features as she scooted closer to him. He didn't want to talk about Justin, so he began with the topic that was on his mind. Them.

"So about the imprint…" Jacob trailed off as he glanced towards Leah. She tensed slightly but she let a smile approach her lips.

"I always wanted to imprint you know…" She began, she glanced towards Jacob "I always wanted to.. Then I met Justin"

Jacob noticed the way Leah tensed once she had said his name, and he also noted the way her eyes changed at the mention of it.

"He made me forget about Sam. He made me forget about all of it. Everything. The pain I had faced with Sam and Emily. The pain of loosing my father. The fact that I will never be able to have children. He made that all better…. Now thinking about it though, there was always something missing. I just didn't know what"

Jacob wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her, the imprint was telling him to get closer to her, to hold her. But he tried to fight it. He tried.

"I guess that something was you…" Leah smiled "I had always promised myself that I was never going to hurt Justin the way Sam hurt me. I had always promised myself that. All the guys warned me about it, but I promised myself. Jake, I promised…" tears formed in Leah's eyes and Jacob used his thumbs to wipe away the ones that had started to fall.

"But I don't know if I can break this Jake. I don't think I'm strong enough. When you called me today, I had the biggest smile on my face. I even said your name while I was hugging Justin. The worst part of it Jake, is that… my wolf _hates_ Justin. He used to be the one to calm her down, but now that's only you. Only you can do that."

Jacob didn't fight it this time, he reached over and pulled Leah into his arms and placed a kiss on her head.

"I can't hurt him Jake. He has not hurt me once. Not once. I promised I wouldn't hurt him…"

"I know Leah… I know" Jacob whispered, buried his face in her hair and breathed in deeply. What he was going to say would hurt him, it would most likely tear him apart. But if it meant Leah would be happy, then so be it.

"If it's what will make you happy Leah. I will do everything in my power to break this imprint"

A sharp pain stabbed Jacob's heart and he instantly let go of Leah and he began to clutch at his heart. He felt like screaming. He couldn't imagine the amount of pain he would feel if the imprint actually broke. If this is the pain he felt just by saying those words, he knew the pain of the imprint breaking would be so much more worse.

Leah felt the pain too, a strangled cry escaped her throat and she glanced up at Jacob with watery eyes. "J-Jake…"

"Leah…" Jacob glanced at her and gripped onto her extended hand. He calmed down and glanced into Leah's eyes. His hands then went to cup her face and she rested her forehead against his.

"Lee-Lah" Jacob breathed in "I don't think I am going to be strong enough to break it. I-I don't think I could handle it"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this chapter was not that great. I know, and I am sorry for keeping you all waiting so long. I still cannot believe that I have had 29 reviews and I had only posted 2 chapters. You guys honestly have no idea what that means to me. Anyway, I hope you liked this, and I will try and update more regularly. No promises though, as I am still planning this story along as it goes. <strong>_

_**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. I understand that there is such a thing as 'Constructive Criticism' and I welcome that. But NOT the hate messages. Seriously!**_

_**xox**_


	4. If only my life were that easy

**Finally, a new chapter. Sorry about the wait everyone. I have another authors note at the end of this chapter, please read as there is a question asked (You don't have to answer if you don't want too)**

**Also, a huge thank you and shout out to all who have reviewed my story so far. 51 reviews for 3 chapters, you are all seriously amazing! *Big hugs and kisses***

* * *

><p><span>Leah's P.O.V<span>

It has been a week since I last saw Jacob, and if I could be brutally honest, I missed him like crazy. I hadn't been myself since the beach, after he told me he didn't think he was strong enough to break this imprint, I told him that he had to be. When I said that though, the words were struggled and I knew they didn't sound convincing. Jacob knew it too. He began shaking, muttering curse words under his breath.

_I watched as Jacob started shaking, his body started convulsing and I knew that he was struggling to not phase. He had a short temper, almost shorter than Pauls. He was hurt, I could feel it. I told him he had to be strong enough to break the imprint, but I knew deep down I didn't mean it. _

"_Fuck..." he muttered "I hate that son of a bitch" _

_To be honest, I was growing a hatred towards my boyfriend, Justin. Well, my wolf was. She hated him; I could feel it every time I was near him. His kisses would make her cringe and she would try and make me back away. She hated him for keeping her away from her mate. From Jacob. _

"_J-Jake" _

_He looked up at me, the pain in his eyes was enough to make my chest rise and fall rapidly and my heart to break. "I hate him, Leah. So much! He's taking away the one person that I know can make everything better! He's going to take you away from me! We imprinted for a reason. We were meant to be together Lee-Lah, can't you see that?"_

"_I know..." I mumbled "But Jake, he fixed me" I felt a jab in my heart "He put the pieces together when no one else could."_

"_I can be there for you in ways that he can't! I can protect you, you know this Leah. I won't make you hurt anymore..." Jake breathed out, he was still shaking and the tears were about to shed from his eyes. _

_Seeing Jacob like this made me regret those words so bad, but because I am so stubborn and made a promise to myself, I will not take them back. Even if it causes me more pain. _

_I looked at Jake and slowly shook my head, trying to avoid the pain in my chest and the tears in my eyes. I hated myself at this particular moment; it would be so much easier to just give into the imprint, to be happy with Jake. _

"_I'm sorry..." I whispered. "I-I..."_

_The pain ripped through my body as I watched him move a few feet away from me before phasing. I fell to my knees and closed my eyes before I heard a painful howl escape from Jacob. As I looked up, Jacob had run off. _

It hurt to not see Jacob for a week, each of my pack brothers noticed it as they could feel my worry and pain for him deepen every time we would phase and he wouldn't be there. No one has seen him for a week, not even Billy.

"Come on sis, we have to go..." Seth spoke as he came out of the house and onto the deck.

Right, a pack meeting which will involve us going to meet with the Cullen's, to fight off the newborns coming. Great!

"Let's go then..." I mumbled, a little less enthused than my brother.

Seth and I began to walk to Sam's place. The silence had surrounded us and I could tell my little brother wanted to ask me something, but he didn't. Maybe in fear that I will rip his head off.

"What do you want to say to me, Seth?" I mumbled.

It took him a little bit, but he finally blurted it out "I could hear Jake last night, when I was phased. I went for a run and I heard him Lee... Well, more like saw what he was dreaming about..."

My heart race increased at the slight mention of Jakes name. "So he's okay? What was he dreaming about?"

"He was dreaming about you, sis. I kept seeing you in his dreams, both of you. You were both happy. It was almost as if he was dreaming of an alternate world, one he has created in his dreams. Justin, he didn't exist in there. It was just you two, you and Jake..." Seth then turned to look at me "Lee, you both are in pain. Why can't you just accept the imprint and move on?"

As I was about to answer, he answered himself "Right, because you promised yourself never to hurt someone the way that Sam hurt you. Don't get me wrong, I like Justin, I really do. But I have never seen you or Jake in so much pain before, I have been in both of your heads too, Lee. I know your wolf can't stand Justin, it is your human side telling you to keep to that promise, even though that part of you is minimal compared to what you really want to do. Jakes head is filled with you now. His whole world revolves around you, loving you, never wanting to loose you. He doesn't want to break this imprint Lee, and I know you know this..."

"I know, Seth. I know! Justin fixed me Seth. He fixed me when I was broken. Now what, I'm just supposed to leave him because I went and imprinted on Jake? You think I don't want to do that? I do. But I can't, because I know the pain of being dumped for someone else! I don't want anyone feeling the way I did when Sam left me for Emily..." I cried. Seth and I had long since stopped walking and only a little while away from Sam's house.

"I know that, you have told me that and I see it plenty of times in your head. But, sis, the difference is... Justin will be able to move on faster than you did with the Sam and Emily fiasco. You want to know why? Because Jake isn't Justin's cousin and Best friend like how Emily was with you. Justin won't feel betrayed by two of the most important people in his life. Yeah, he will feel betrayed by you for a little while. But, he will move on faster also because he is not constantly in your head like you are with Sam. So yes, this situation you are in is similar to the one with Sam and Emily, but the outcome won't be as painful for Justin as it was for you..."

I turned away from Seth, knowing he was right. But I can't hurt Justin. When had Seth become the grown up one? When had he become the one with so much more knowledge. When had Seth started acting like the older sibling? He pulled me in for a hug before we began walking the short distance to Sam's.

It was when we got to the front door of the house that I smelt the familiar scent that made my wolf inwardly howl. I ripped open the front door to be met with Jacob's chest. A smile made my way to my face and he pulled me in for a hug. The pain in my heart instantly disappeared.

"Jake..." I whispered as I pulled him in tighter. "Where were you? I was worried... I.."

"I know, I felt your worry just as I felt the same exact amount pain you felt. I am sorry for leaving like that and disappearing for a week. I just had to clear my head..." he then pulled away from me and scrunched up his face "I can smell him on you..."

Embry and Quill instantly stood up as Jake began to mildly shake. The pained expression in his eyes forced me to step closer to him, to try and make everything better.

"Jake, I'm sorry..." I whispered, what else was I supposed to say?

"Jake.. You need to calm down..." Embry stated "You can't phase in here."

"Come on Jake, don't loose it here!" Sam stated as he took a step forward blocking Emily from sight.

"Jake, I'm sorry..." I whispered "Calm down, please." I reached out to touch his hand and he instantly began to calm. "Sorry..."

It took a moment for Jacob to compose himself and he stood protectively beside me as Sam began giving out orders on what we would be doing that day. We were to meet the Cullen's at a clearing in the woods, there Jasper –The serious one who could control your emotions- would teach us the ways of how to fight newborns as he has the most experience.

Before we began to depart out the door Sam stated one more thing "Seth, you will not be fighting with us in the battle."

"What? Why?" My little brother asked. To be honest, I was relieved. I didn't want my brother to fight off anyone, to kill anyone/anything. He is only seventeen.

"You are too young, Seth..." Sam spoke "I have no doubt in you that you will be able to fight just as well as any of us, but still, you are the baby of this pack. I cannot stand it if you were hurt..."

"Neither could I..." I whispered, I moved up to Seth and patted his head but he just shook his head and continued out the door. I understood where he was coming from, I really did. But I was grateful Sam was not letting him fight. I couldn't stand if anything happened to my baby brother.

"Poor Kid" Paul stated, he then turned to me and gave me a small and knowing smile before bounding out the door and off into the forest. The rest of they pack trailing behind him.

I was the last person to enter the forest, I wanted to compose my thoughts before I phased, I didn't want the pack to be concentrating on my problems when we had innocents to save. Taking in a deep breath, I pushed all thoughts of Justin to the back of my head. Which wasn't that hard. All thoughts of Jake however, were even harder. I managed slightly and I quickly dispersed of my clothes and tied them around my ankle before I felt the all too familiar tremors run down my body.

_Come on Lee. We are waiting for ya_ That was Paul, of course.

_I'm coming, don't get your panties all in a twist..._ I caught up to them with ease, being the fastest in the pack had its advantages, I could out run all these wolves.

_Don't get too cocky there, Lee _Quill barked out a laugh _I'm sure Jake could take you on. Before he was the fastest in the pack._

_Sorry man _Jake jumped in _As much as I hate to admit it, she's faster than me... but only just. _

The sound of his voice instantly brought a smile to my wolfs face and gave me a sense of calmness. I know Jake felt this as I saw his wolf give me a grin.

Once we had made it to the clearing, we stayed in our wolf form. The Cullen's may be alright people, but I still don't trust them enough to be in my human form. None of us do.

"Jasper here will be giving us all advice on how to take out newborns, as he has the most experience with them" The leech doctor stated "Jasper?"

"A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army. No human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are first; never let them get their arms around you. They will crush you instantly... and second, never go for the obvious kill, they are expecting that... and you _will_ loose..." Jasper spoke up...

Each of us pack members glanced at each other, mine and Jacobs gaze lasting a little longer than everyone else's. I knew why, it was the imprint. I didn't want him hurt.

_I'm touched Lee-Lah_ he smiled _I don't want you hurt either..._

_Let's get this show on the road _Embry smirked.

We trained for hours, trying to perfect ways that we could attack a newborn with out them suspecting anything. I had this theory though, no matter what our wolf instincts will take over... We will forget most of the 'moves' we have perfected and just let the wolf take over.

I sat against a tree, nursing a bruise that was almost fully healed. I laughed at who gave it to me, that Blondie. It was quite entertaining fighting her. I fought with her most of the day, Jacob fought with Edward, which was quite entertaining to watch. Both wore matching smirks, as soon as I thought this, Jake shot me a look and I gave him a playful eye roll. I was hypnotised while I was watching him fight, he moved with so much grace, even though he would never admit to that. Every time the mind rapist would get a hit on Jacob, I would let a growl erupt from my wolf. She, nor I, liked seeing him get hurt.

Sam took on Carlisle most of the day. It was interesting to see those two fight. Both the 'leaders' of each group. Sam being the Alpha of our pack and Carlisle being the father figure of the Cullen's.

Alice took on Seth. It was quite funny to watch as the pixie would get frustrated as she couldn't see into the future, meaning she couldn't anticipate the moves that Seth was going to do next.

Paul took on Emmett. Those two were so similar; they were both itching for a fight. So when the time came to these two training together, a smirk appeared on Pauls wolf form and I could hear his excitement as he was finally getting a challenge. Emmett held his smirk on his face until him and Paul clashed.

Embry took on Jasper. Their fight was even, Embry was an outstanding fighter, and none of us really knew this as this was the first real battle we are preparing for. Behind that quiet, shy boy exterior, there was a viscous fighter who was willing to take down anyone in his path to protect those who needed to be protected.

Quill took on the mother leech. She was actually really stealthy and would occasionally get into positions where she could beat Quill, but likewise with Quill.

Jared took on Jasper as well. He handled his own against Jasper, he wasn't as skilled as Embry was in the fighting area, but he made up with that with his ability to constantly think on his toes.

_**X**_

As I watched my bruise fade away, I stood up and began making my way to my house, where I knew Justin would be waiting for me. I stopped on the porch as I could smell Justin's scent everywhere. My wolf was going crazy, telling me to run back to Jacob. Where I belonged, where I could be safe, where I was loved.

I gripped the handle and closed my eyes. Once the door was open, my eyes met with Justin's, they had a look of anger and worry in them. He instantly stood up and ran over to me, his arms wrapped around mine and I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him.

"Where were you?" he murmured in my ear "I was worried.."

"I-I was just with Seth.." I mumbled, a lie, well... kind of a lie. It was then I noticed his suitcases by the door "You going somewhere?" My wolf instantly became happy.

He gave me a confused look before slowly nodding "To my mothers, like we had planned a month ago.." I stared at him for a moment before he began talking again "I take it you are not coming then?"

I shook my head "I'm sorry..."

"You know..." Justin spoke, his voice suddenly becoming louder "Ever since this Jacob Black guy has come back, you have changed. You aren't yourself anymore... What the hell happened? It's like he has some kind of spell on you! You don't hug me the same! You barely even kiss me anymore! What the hell has he done Leah?! Ever since he has been back, our relationship hasn't been the same and you know it! You were supposed to come and see my mother again; it was just last month you were excited about it. Then suddenly you can't remember the plans we made?!"

As I began to speak, Justin walked towards the door "I hate this Jacob guy."

"You don't even know him!" I defended my imprint, it was a natural instinct of mine "He's a good guy! He's not as bad as you think he is! He's my friend! One of my best friends..." My soul mate. But I left that part out.

Justin glanced at me and sadness and anger filled his eyes "I don't like this new you Leah, I don't! Before Black returned, you and me, we were inseparable. But now, I barely see you anymore, and when I am there, your mind isn't with me! It's somewhere else. Probably with him. That asshole..."

I was about to yell at him, cuss him out for calling my imprint an ass hole. My wolf wanted to, but I, the human side of me, didn't say anything. Because I saw the hurt in his eyes, I know the look he was giving me because I used to give Sam that look. The look of betrayal.

"I am going to go and see my mother. I will be gone for two weeks, not that you will mind, ha? You have Jacob Black to comfort you.." He opened the door and I stood there staring at him and his face slightly softened, but the betrayal and sadness never left his eyes "I will see you when I come home Leah. If I call, please answer... I love you..." and with that, he gave me one last look before leaving. I didn't do anything; I just stayed in the exact same spot. Guilt began eating me up inside. I am hurting him, without me realising it. My wolf, she didn't care. But the human side of me did care, I still had a place for Justin in my heart, but Jacob, he has my heart. He's my imprint...

I heard Justin's truck pull out of the driveway as he beeped his horn, indicating that he was leaving. I fell onto the couch and buried my head in my hands. Justin was gone for two weeks, the new born battle was in two days and meanwhile I have just imprinted on Jacob Black as he did me. Things couldn't be more confusing for me.

I contemplated on the two decisions I had. One, do I take the easy option and fully accept my imprint with Jake or two, do I continue to fight for Justin? I was making this harder on myself, causing myself and Jacob all this pain. I knew that if I just gave into the imprint, the pain that both of us faced of not being together would disappear and we could both be happy with no worries in the world. But, after seeing the look of betrayal in Justin's eyes before he left, I don't know if I could bare to see that look in his eyes again. I made a promise to myself, to never let anyone feel the amount of pain I did from when Sam left me for Emily, and I couldn't break this promise to myself. I have had so many people give me broken promises that I began to make promises of my own and never break them.

This decision should be easy right? Considering the strong connection I have with Jacob.

If only my life were that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, so it has been a while hey?<br>I am so sorry about that, I have been kept real busy ever since I finished up school for the year. Work has been kicking my ass(: Also, I found it hard as I have written such a strong connection between Leah and Jacob, which I have found challenging to write. I am not used to writing characters with such a strong connection.  
>Anyways, I wanted to ask you all a question, which wolf would you like to see more of? Maybe a little more of Seth and Paul as I have already mentioned them a bit in the second chapter of the story? Or how about seeing a chapter in Jacob's POV? Or maybe Justin's? (Even though if I did do that, it wouldn't be that much of a chapter, but I could try with half a chapter of his POV)... Well, let me know what you think. <strong>

**Sorry if this chapter was boring, Justin leaving plays a good part in the story... After all, no Justin around equals more Blackwater goodness? **

**Don't forget to review and all that good stuff, I really do appreciate it. **

**xxx**


End file.
